1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus which outputs an operation history as a log.
2. Related Art
JP 2010-257340 A discloses an information processing apparatus which uses SMART information stored in an HDD (Hard Disk Drive). Based on the SMART information stored in the HDD, the information processing apparatus determines whether an unauthorized use of the HDD has been occurred in a period when the information processing apparatus is switched off.